


Giri-choco

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone as sexy and confident and popular and manly as Jinguji would definitely never get nervous over something as stupid as Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giri-choco

**Author's Note:**

> _Giri-choco_ usually refers to chocolate given by women to their male coworkers and friends out of social obligation, and literally translates to "obligation chocolate." This was written for the Tomochoco Challenge, for the prompt _4\. A-kun tries and fails all day to give B-kun his present._ I'm dedicating this to my bff [faded_lace](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com), who deserves so much tomochoco for encouraging me to keep trying to write fic ♥
> 
> The rest of the tomochoco fics:  
> [arashijun](http://monochromaticas.livejournal.com/6390.html) | faded-lace [1](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/446592.html) [2](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/446749.html) [3](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/446993.html) | [lady-michiru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184026) | mousapelli [1](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/882529.html) [2](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/882823.html) [3](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/883075.html) | [ohhai-yo](http://ohhai-yo.livejournal.com/1331.html) | [rikikomori](http://www.agirlcalledkil.com/?p=15273) | [tokyoskater](http://tokyoskater.livejournal.com/18260.html) | vflmaeuschen [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184442) [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184454)

Jinguji pouted at the display of Valentine's chocolate in the supermarket, pulling his hat down further over his eyes. He didn't usually bother with hats when he went out—if the paparazzi wanted him that bad, who was he to deny the fangirls what they wanted, right? And besides, he hated making his hair all flat like that. But today… well, there was no way he was going to be caught dead looking at Valentine's chocolate, so today he was glaring at the shelves in front of him from underneath both a hat and a mask, crossing his arms and heaving a sigh of annoyance. He was NOT a girl. This was all Fu's fault; if it hadn't been for him and his stupid bet, Jinguji would never have been stuck here, staring at the rows of stupid girly chocolates and trying to decide what to buy. He had been sure that more Juniors in the youngest dressing room at Shounen Club would think he was cooler, positive that he wouldn't lose to Fu, but somehow… SOMEHOW he had ended up here, buying Valentine's chocolate for Reia.

There was no way he was stooping to the level of girliness of making and decorating his own chocolates, though, so with a final sigh and eye roll, he picked up a variety box, already made and decorated and boxed up and girly as hell. Slouching and looking at the floor, he skulked over to the register to make his purchase, internally cursing Fu and whoever had come up with a stupid holiday like Valentine's Day.

He shoved the whole grocery bag into the back of his closet after he got home, determined to forget about the whole thing for as long as he could, and mostly, he did. It was perfectly normal for him to suddenly be very interested in his phone when he heard Fuma-kun start asking Reia and Genki if they wanted any advice about making chocolate, and he had no idea why Reia was giving him a funny look after Genta-kun asked their entire dressing room if they thought giving chocolates to Yamada-kun would be a good idea, because Jinguji had NOT been making a weird face!!

And as the days counted down to Valentine's Day, Jinguji was _definitely_ not getting nervous. Someone as sexy and confident and popular and manly as he was would definitely never get nervous over something as stupid as Valentine's Day, whether or not he was being forced to give girly chocolates to his boyfriend! Part of him was a little tempted to just leave the chocolates at home and forget about the whole thing, because after all, the stakes of the bet had been to _buy_ chocolates, not to actually give them… But the rest of him knew that he couldn't really do that, that Fu would definitely not consider it holding up his end of the bet. And anyway, he told himself, he had already bought the stupid chocolates, and they probably tasted pretty good, so he might as well give them to Reia so they could eat them…

So with that thought in mind, he stuffed the chocolates down into the bottom of his backpack on the morning of the 14th, scowling down at them before he zipped up the bag. His mom smiled and told him she was sure he'd get the most chocolates of any boy in his class on his way out the door, but Jinguji only shrugged, because somehow, despite his best efforts not to think about it, the chocolates in his bag were weighing much more heavily on his mind than any chocolates he might or might not get from girls in his class. But that was stupid, he told himself, because even if, contrary to what he told everyone at work, he wasn't _exactly_ the most popular guy in his class, he did look forward to the chocolates and attention that he did get every year, and he especially looked forward to being able to show it off to his friends when they had rehearsal after school. And that was way more important than how Reia might react to getting some stupid chocolates from a bet!

He couldn't manage to completely convince himself of that, somehow, but he managed to at least act cool at school, his mind only occasionally wandering back to the candy still stuffed in the bottom of his bag before the end of the day. But once he was on the train heading for the Johnny's rehearsal studios, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Images of Reia laughing at him kept playing in his head, for losing a bet to Fu or for giving him chocolate on Valentine's Day or for making a big deal out of it or… well, who knew! He didn't have any idea how Reia would react if he gave him the chocolates, and even if some small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't a big deal, that Reia would probably like getting a gift, that Reia was never mean to him about this kind of thing… the rest of his mind couldn't believe it, because a boy giving Valentine's chocolate was just way too weird and stupid.

But the train ride ended eventually, and Jinguji put on his sexiest pout to walk from the station to the studio, slinging his bag over one shoulder and thinking about who he wanted to show off his chocolates to first. Maybe Amu, he was sure to be impressed… or maybe Genki, unless his new status as _Myojo_ readers' _most wanted boyfriend_ had caused him to somehow get more chocolates than Jinguji had. His pout deepened a little at the thought, but he shrugged it off, because his chocolate haul was totally impressive, and everyone was going to be totally impressed when he showed them, for sure.

When he got to the dressing room at the rehearsal studios, though, the first person who greeted him was Reia, and despite his best efforts, his mind drifted right back to the one box of chocolates he _hadn't_ received as a gift, lurking annoyingly in the bottom of his bag. He tried to act normal, to avoid the subject of Valentine's Day altogether as he greeted Reia and set his stuff down next to Reia's, but he couldn't help but wonder if he should just give Reia the chocolates now and get it over with, or if it was better to wait until later, or if he could just avoid giving them at all… But as much as he tried to hide it, it seemed like Reia could always tell when something was up, and while Jinguji was fixing his hair after changing into his practice sweats, Reia leaned over to rest his head on Jinguji's shoulder, poking his cheek. "What's up, grumpyface? Didn't get chocolates from every girl in class?"

Jinguji scowled, shaking his head vigorously. He knew Reia was just teasing, but… even if he hadn't quite gotten chocolates from every girl in his class, he'd gotten a lot! And he hadn't even been thinking about that, anyway! "I got plenty of chocolates!" he said, pouting at Reia. "Wanna see? I bet you'll get jealous~"

Unfortunately, Reia never seemed to get jealous, but showing off the chocolates was still enough of a distraction that Jinguji forgot all about his dilemma until it was too late and they had to go into rehearsal. He tried not to think about it during the rehearsal itself, but it didn't help that he kept catching Fu giving him pointed looks, that smug bastard! When the choreographer called a break, Jinguji marched over to Fu, crossing his arms. "I bet I got way more chocolate than you at school today~" he said, leaning into one hip in a way that he knew made him look extra cool. "Wanna see what I got?"

Fu didn't argue with Jinguji's assertion, though, only raising his eyebrows infuriatingly. "Maybe first you should keep your promise of _giving_ chocolates before you show off what you got," he said, and Jinguji couldn't stop his eyes from flicking over to where Reia was talking to Matsukura Kaito for a moment before he glared back at Fu.

"I never said I wasn't!!" he snapped, grabbing Fu's arm and pulling him towards the dressing room. "So come look at my chocolate!" It wasn't like he wasn't planning to give Reia the chocolates eventually—maybe he'd even do it right then, after he made Fu sufficiently jealous.

But of course, breaks were never as long as they wished they would be, and Fu barely seemed jealous at all by the time they were being called back in, Jinguji's chance to get rid of the chocolates hanging over his head gone again. Not that he really _wanted_ to give them, anyway! But his eyes kept drifting back towards Reia of their own accord as they rehearsed, and his mind kept wandering back to wondering how Reia would react. It was stupid, he knew, to get this worked up about giving his boyfriend a present, when he'd given Reia plenty of presents before, for his birthday and even for Christmas, but he supposed nothing was quite as girly and romantic as giving chocolate on Valentine's Day.

By the time the choreographer finally called it a day, Jinguji was ready to stop thinking about chocolates ever again, but he still wasn't sure if that meant he should just give Reia the chocolates already or forget about it and shove them in the trash when he got home. Stomping back to the dressing room, he sat down by his bag, heaving a sigh and pouting at nobody. He couldn't exactly give Reia the chocolates in front of everyone, though, and he wasn't much in the mood for socializing, so with another annoyed sigh, he started changing his clothes, busying himself with fixing his hair again when he was done. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, frowning at himself in the mirror, that he didn't notice Reia next to him until he felt Reia poking his cheek again, making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Ready to go?" Reia asked, smiling cutely and making Jinguji have to fight to keep frowning. Moving closer to Jinguji's ear and lowering his voice, he added, "Come with me for a minute first?" 

Reia's breath against his ear made Jinguji shiver a little, but he tried to hide it, shrugging. "Yeah, okay," he agreed, picking up his bag. "Aren't you coming home with me anyway?"

Reia shrugged back as he led Jinguji to a small empty studio, shutting the door behind them before reaching into his bag. "I know you've already got plenty to show off," he said, pulling out a small box, and Jinguji's eyes widened. "But you can show these off too, if you want~" Reia's smile was playful but a little nervous, and Jinguji blinked at him in surprise for a moment before taking the box.

"You… got me chocolates?" he asked incredulously, but Reia's smile was starting to falter, and he shook his head quickly. "No— I mean— Here!" he blurted out, digging through his bag to find the box hidden at the bottom and thrusting it towards Reia.

Jinguji wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he looked back up at Reia, but the wide, happy smile on his face took him by surprise, his eyes flicking from Reia's face to the chocolates in his hands to the chocolates in his own hands. "It's not… it was just—" he started to explain, his heart speeding up with nerves again, but then Reia was shaking his head, stepping closer and leaning up to cut him off with a kiss.

"Thanks," Reia murmured when he pulled back, and the way he was smiling up at him had Jinguji's heart in his throat for an entirely different reason now. "I'm the only one you gave chocolate to, right~?"

"Obviously!" Jinguji answered, frowning. "Like I'd—"

But Reia cut him off with a laugh, shaking his head. "Me too," he said, leaning in for another kiss, and even if Valentine's Day was still stupid and girly, Jinguji thought, maybe he'd gained something by losing that bet, after all.


End file.
